


Will My Heart Awake

by FullOnLarrie



Series: Some Other Spring [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Camping, M/M, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullOnLarrie/pseuds/FullOnLarrie
Summary: Prompt 67: GrowthHarry agrees to go camping with Louis.





	Will My Heart Awake

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you to my lovely beta and friend [Nic](http://louandhazaf.tumblr.com)❤
> 
> Title from "[Some Other Spring](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1nwRPeKJhyc)"
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **If you’d like to translate any of my fics, feel free. Please send me a link so that I can include it in the author’s notes.**

The second that the flower bulbs Harry had planted pushed through the soil, Louis started asking about a camping trip. His urgency increased along with the growth of the tulip stems until they bloomed and Harry could take it no longer. 

They packed everything they could into Louis’ tiny car, an early start and they were on their way. 

Harry only complained a little on the ride up.

An hour to set up the tent, all of the wood they found was damp, and Harry was cold. Shivering and pouting.

Louis pulled him into the tent. “I’ll warm you up.”


End file.
